1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs, and more particularly to chairs having detachably interfitting slotted parts or components that may be normal to each other.
2. Background Information
A chair is generally viewed as a seat for one person with a support for the back. Knockdown chairs include those chairs having interfitting parts that easily detach so as to be able to transport or store the chair more efficiently. Examples of such chairs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,467 entitled "Knockdown Chair," U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,027 entitled "Take Apart Furniture," U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,378 entitled "Take-Apart Chair," U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,922 entitled "Portable Combination Chair," U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,548 entitled "Collapsible Chair Apparatus," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,631 entitled "Demountable chair construction"
Although no hardware is needed to assembly the above inventions, the assembly of each of the above chairs is not intuitive and thus require instructions. Moreover, the above inventions only present the user with one position by which to support their back and upper legs and lack give in the seat and/or back that is necessary for comfort. Thus, what is needed is a comfortable, knockdown chair that may be assembled intuitively into a multitude of seating positions.